


Trial Run

by donutwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Feedism, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, cough feeder!lance, just a bit of kink tbh and i accept that of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: Lance wants to show Hunk his Halloween outfit. It's not the preview Hunk expects, but definitely the preview hedeserves.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Needed some Halloween Hance. So here have this quick little thing of incubus!Lance in high heels and lingerie ty and goodbye.

"Hey, Hunk?"    
  
Hunk didn't move his eyes from the screen. "Yeah?" It had been a long while since Lance had locked himself in their bedroom-- _ to give his Halloween outfit a trial run _ , as he'd explained--and after about ten minutes, Hunk had gotten bored. So he'd picked up the controller and decided to make some progress on the campaign while he waited, eventually losing track of time as he kept playing. Now, he realized it had probably been a  _ really _ long while since Lance had left. "Is it done?" he called to add when there was no immediate reply.    
  
He heard the door open, and Lance said, "Look for yourself.”   
  
Something in his tone should’ve given Hunk a hint that this wasn't the trial run he’d expected. Lance’s voice carried the same note it had when he begged for Hunk to finish his meal, all purr and seduction, low and dangerous. But really, nothing could’ve prepare him for the view that awaited him when he turned his eyes to the doorway, and finally saw what Lance had been working on.    
  
Lance was wearing a corset. 

And not just that: he was wearing a corset  _ and _ garters, fine thigh highs and a pair of actual fucking high heels. His face was painted with extravagant yet surprisingly skilled makeup, the dark lines around his eyes giving him a decidedly devious look. Black, leathery looking wings peeked out from behind his shoulders; he even had tiny horns glued to his forehead.

  
"Well? How do I look?" Lance drawled, pressing one hand on his hip as he posed for Hunk.   
  
"H--" Hunk had to clear his throat to make a proper sound. "Holy _ fuck. _ "   
  
Lance smirked, and Hunk could see the tips of his fake fangs pressing into his glossy lower lip. "I was going for a more  _ un- _ holy vibe, but I'll take that as a compliment." His long-gloved hand disappeared behind his back for a second, and then reappeared holding a long, wiry rope with a spiky fork on the end-- _ his tail, _ Hunk realized with a start, and oh, this was getting too good.    
  
" _ That's _ your Halloween costume?" he spluttered, gesturing to Lance's general form with his controller. "Not that I have anything against sexy lingerie demon, but isn't that uh, a bit too much to wear in public? I mean--"   
  
Lance stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Dude, no," he said, breaking character to roll his eyes at Hunk. "I have a different costume reserved for the pub crawl, so relax, you don't have to worry about me catching a cold or anything--or getting arrested for indecency, for that matter." He grinned, but then his eyes narrowed, and he pointed the forked end of his tail at Hunk.   
  
"This show’s just for you."   
  
Hunk held back a snort; trust Lance to deliver even the corniest lines with complete confidence.    
  
But soon his amusement melted away as Lance pushed himself off the door frame and stalked towards him, hips swaying as he walked on the high heels. Hunk's eyes were drawn on his long, toned legs, his fingers itching to run over the shiny black stockings covering them. Lance looked like he was made to wear this outfit--the corset wrapped tightly over his flat chest and tiny waist, and the garter fit his slim hips perfectly, black lace on tan skin.    
  
Fuck, this wasn't even his kink, but Lance made lingerie look  _ good _ .   


And from the looks of it, he’d really gone all out on this scene, so the best Hunk could do was to play along. He licked his lips, sitting up straight and tossing the controller to the side, ready to get his hands all over Lance. “So, what does this demon want from a lowly mortal like me?” he asked, reaching to run his palms down Lance’s sides when he stopped in front of him.

But Lance swatted his hands away. “Not so fast,” he said. Hunk saw his lips tug to form a smile, but he got hold of himself fast, keeping his face straight. “First off, I’m not just any old demon.” He paused for dramatic effect, looking down at Hunk as he said, “I’m an  _ incubus _ .” 

Hunk made an appreciate sound. “And you’re here to feed from me, right? Oh,  _ please, _ sexy Mister Incubus, please don’t--”

“A-a,” Lance tutted. He pushed at Hunk’s shoulder with his gloved fingers, nudging him until he was forced to lie back against the couch cushions. His gaze slid over Hunk’s body, and it wasn’t just the makeup that made his eyes look dark and hungry this time. “I’m going to feed  _ you _ first, little mortal,” he said, then leaned down to pat the rise of Hunk’s gut sharply. “And if you do well,  _ then _ I can have my meal.”

Hunk couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips. “Oh, fuck. Fuck yes.” He fought against the urge to pull Lance to his lap;  _ all in good time, _ he reminded himself. “What--what are you going to feed me?”

“There’s a pie in the fridge, isn’t there?”

“Wait.” Hunk frowned, suddenly confused. “I thought that pie reserved for the study group tomorrow?”

Lance straightened up again, smirking so that his fangs showed. “Nope--that’s all for you, too, pumpkin.” He gave Hunk’s belly another indulgent pat before swaying his way towards the kitchen, leaving Hunk to stare at the round cheeks bared by his thong. He swallowed. At least the demon tail bobbing happily behind him wasn’t actually a butt plug, but neatly attached to his garters. With Lance, you never knew. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered to himself, rubbing the sweat of his palms on his jeans. “Holy  _ fuck. _ ”

If this was Lance’s idea of a trial run, he was almost scared to find out what his  _ actual _ Halloween outfit would be. 

Scared, and very fucking aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> more Voltron nonsense @[blackdonuthole](https://blackdonuthole.tumblr.com/) on the tumbls. Happy Halloween!


End file.
